Darkness Befalls The Innocent
by Ziza Koyokashi
Summary: Satoshi is a telepathic vampire who finds Riku among his prey, but why wont his telepathic abilities work on this man? This is a crossover with a couple stories! DNAngel, Final Fantasy, and Kingdom Hearts! YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Darkness Befalls The Innocent

My appologies for the misspelling of the Title!

Chapter 1

Satoshi crouched low among the boxes and trash bags in the alleyway. His calm demeanor never wavered as he waited for his prey. A form fell to the ground behind him and he glared back at the form. "Don't you have another place to be aside from disturbing me?" He nearly growled.

The form chuckled darkly. "But why? It's so much fun to watch you use your power… I'd hate to miss a single minute of you telepathic abilities." Satoshi glared with darkened eyes. "Sephiroth, you have the ability too… Go amuse yourself," he snarled.

"But yours is much more powerful… I taught you well!" Sephiroth boasted as he flicked a long piece of silver hair behind him. His dark black cloak billowing in a slight breeze. Satoshi stood up and faced the older of the two. His tight black jeans and his black sleeveless shirt taught against his slender body.

"What are you afraid?"

"Of what would I be afraid of?"

"Me!"

"You??? Why would I-"

"Because my powers now surpasses yours!"

Sephiroth moved in a flash. His strength and speed was immense. Within a millisecond he slammed Satoshi against the alley wall, his hand firmly pinning Satoshi's neck to the wall cutting off his air supply, even though the air was not something either of them needed. "You may be telepathically stronger than I, but it doesn't mean I am weaker than you… You know that if I so desired, I could snap your neck and rip out your heart in an instant you wretch!" Sephiroth hissed, his face inches away from the younger boy. Satoshi glared back at Sephiroth challengingly and as soon as Sephiroth let go Satoshi collapsed to his knees. "You wouldn't dare! You know you created me and you are the kind who wont admit when one of your little experiments fail… I know you better than you know yourself you bastard!!!"

Sephiroth looked down at him with a furious expression then turned and started walking away. "You bore me… I can't stand your attitude… Have fun hunting, and don't get caught… Otherwise you really will be my failed experiment, and I would have to get rid of you." With that Sephiroth dissipated, probably in search of new prey to torture. Satoshi cursed and stood up, grasping at his neck. 'Damn, he nearly broke my neck as it is… if I piss him off much more, I wont last long at all.' He thought to himself and quickly brushed it off as he felt his own prey getting closer.

Rikku yawned as he stretched. "Damn I'm never letting a friend force me on a blind date ever again! I mean for Christ Sakes! It was a woman!" Rikku spat out. All his friends knew he was gay, so why do they keep trying to set him up with women?!?! Rikku had only gone on the date because his friends said it had been a guy, those liars!!! "See if I trust Sora or Kairi ever again!!!

Rikku walked alone on the deserted street. His black combat boots making a soft clicking sound as he walked. He wore a tight black sleeveless shirt that showed off a little of his stomach muscles and his loose blue jeans hung loosely on his legs that made him look very tall and appealing to the eye.

Rikku had no idea his life would change because he chose to take the long way home that night.

Thanks for reading! Please Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Satoshi crouched low to the ground, readying himself to use his telepathic powers. These powers allow him to put thoughts into his prey's mind to get them to do what he wanted. He readied his mind to use it upon the human that was ambling towards the very spot Satoshi had been residing. Satoshi stayed among the shadows as he moved closer to the entrance to look upon his victim. His body tightened as he looked upon the silver hair and angelic face. The man looked up at the moon with ice blue eyes. Satoshi's mouth fell as he began to hunger for this human more than usual. This human looked to be a god! His body…Perfect! His eyes…Drool worthy! His lips… Desirable! Everything about this man was attractive. Satoshi couldn't wait to sink his teeth into that pale flesh. He backed deeper into the alley, readying his powers. Satoshi desired to have some fun with this human before making him Satoshi's meal.

Satoshi felt the man getting closer and closer to the alleyway entrance and just before the man entered Satoshi's view, Satoshi began sending out his thoughts. 'You hear something in the alleyway and you look, seeing something move, you become very curious and walk into the alleyway…' Satoshi willed the words to pass from his mind to the man's, knowing that as soon as the words reached him, the man would belong to Satoshi.

Riku looked up at the moon as he walked down the sidewalk 'Wow what a nice night out, too bad I can't share it with a hot man…' he thought to himself then sighed. As he kept on walking he started to get a strange feeling. He thought he heard a noise down in the alley he was currently passing by and looked curiously in.

'Yes he is mine' Satoshi thought as he watched the man look in his direction and he quickly stood up. 'now you see me and become curious as to what is going on and you come in, yes come to me' he willed to the human.

Riku saw the form move in the alleyway and looked intently into the alley. 'What the hell?' he thought before realizing it was too dangerous to be here alone and quickly sped off in the direction he was headed.

Satoshi watched as the man quickly walk off and it felt as if a wall had hit him. He dropped to his knees. "Wha-?" Satoshi was shocked and couldn't even finish a word. How could a mere human resist him as the man had. Satoshi wouldn't stand for his own failure… He was going to feed upon that man if it was the last thing he ever did. He quickly got up and walked to the alley's edge. He looked around the corner and saw that the man was already nearly two blocks away, he was nearly running from Satoshi and that fear that showed among the man made Satoshi smile. 'Well at least this will be fun…' Satoshi thought and left the darkened of the alley and followed quickly behind the other as the silver haired man was nearly running at full speed.

Riku glanced over his shoulder, 'Shit! Whoever it is, the person is following me… I better lose him…' Riku thought and turned forward only to press himself to go faster, in hopes to outrun the person behind him.

Satoshi saw the man push himself harder and Satoshi smirked… It was time to show the man what he was really capable of. Faster than the speed of sound, Satoshi ran through an alleyway he was about to pass, disappearing from the other man's sight.

Riku looked behind himself and noticed that among the deserted street. The man that had been chasing him was no where in his sight. He sighed and slowed his pace to a fast walk and turned his head straight only to fall on his back end. His eyes furrowed as he felt the sharp pain of his body hitting concrete and he looked up.

"You thought you could outrun me…. You're mine now!" Satoshi spoke and Riku's eyes widened. When had this person been able to get in front of him? He had been an all star in his track team back in high school days, shooting off from the starting line and going even faster. It surprised him that anyone could outrun him.

Satoshi pulled Riku off the ground as if he weighed nothing at all, pulling Riku's body against him to make sure he had no way of getting anywhere. 'You're going to enjoy this…' Satoshi's mind flared to life to thrust forth into Riku's, Riku struggled to regain control but felt something ebb at the edge of his mind, his body seeming to want to let it in, his mind telling him no. His hands placed upon Satoshi's chest, using all his force to push the man from him, but his strength seemed futile in this person's grasp. Satoshi clung to the male in his arms, one hand wrapped tightly around his meal's waist while his other hand seemed to give the man comfort by softly stroking his cheek. "Why isn't my telepathic ability working? He should be docile by now…' He thought to himself. "Listen to your body… If you don't this will only hurt worse…" He spoke sympathetically. Riku looked at Satoshi and saw whitened fangs protruding from Satoshi's lips. His eyes widened in shock as his body reacted unwillingly to his fantasies.

"Vampire…" He breathed out in almost a sigh of relief. His body slowly stopped its struggle and he tilted his head back, revealing the pumping artery beneath his warm skin. Satoshi looked down at his neck, surprised to see this man suddenly become so willing. He could tell that this succumbed reaction was not from his own work. He looked around, half expecting to see another of his kind there to watch, but no one came. He looked back at the man, astonished, then slowly lowered his lips to the pulsating artery.

"This would only take a minute… You won't feel pain," He felt Riku sigh and saw his throat quiver in a ragged swallow. Satoshi hissed in pleasure before sinking his teeth into flesh. He moaned as sweet blood rushed past his suckling lips. The taste was sweeter than normal, more addicting. He vaguely felt Riku's hand bury itself among hid light blue hair, making Satoshi moan again in pleasure. He knew what awaited him just before he took too much blood. The way to tell when it was time to stop drinking was when the person's precious memories started flashing through Satoshi's mind as if he were the one living them, and he knew that time was drawing nearer. Satoshi braced himself for sweet memories, maybe ones of Riku's father and mother, or maybe his girlfriend, but he hadn't braced himself for what he would see. The memories started flowing into his mind and he nearly choked. Riku was laying on a bed completely naked with a male above him. The male's eyes shown a luminescent blue, his hair a lighter brown. This male was naked too, but the other male caused Riku's lower region to become excited and hot. This man was letting Riku inside of him. Satoshi's own lower region reacted to it, making him sore from need. His mind hadn't even comprehended that Riku was past the limit to where he would recover his blood loss. Snapping back to reality Satoshi pulled himself away, letting his meal fall to the ground. He gasped for much needed air as he stared down at the silver haired man that caused him to become so excited… so aroused. Riku lay on the ground, his hair draped over his cheek and face, his glazed over eyes the only thing that Satoshi could see.

"Shit! What the hell did I do?" Satoshi asked himself as he knelt down to assess the damage. It wasn't good…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Riku's eyes glazed as he felt the life slipping away from him. He had no energy to move his head nor even blink his eyes, he only saw the one who had taken his life, kneeling before him, a worried expression slapped across his face. "I'm sorry… Riku… I never meant to take so much…" His eyes showed the pain of guilt on Satoshi's eyes and Riku knew that he had not lied. Though how did this creature before him know his name? Was it because of the memories? Yes, it had to be… His old lover Sora, and now his best friend had called his name in the heat of passion. He knew that Satoshi had seen it, there was no doubt. He just wished he hadn't felt so violated by this. "I can make you better… I can give you eternal life, in exchange for the blood you had willingly given me…" Satoshi spoke in almost a panic. He hadn't intended to kill this man, only feed off of what he needed.

Since Riku couldn't respond to his words he took a chance and lifted Riku's head to place it upon his knee. Satoshi's fangs were thrust forth from his gums and he nipped at his wrist. A silent pool of blood began to well upon his already pale wrist. "I shall welcome you into this eternal life with an open heart, your blood was exquisite and so you shall live as I do." These words he repeated as he remembered Sephiroth had done with him.

Riku encrypted those words into his memory. It seemed as though this celestial monster above him was offering a chance at a new life; its either this new life or death. It seemed the better of the doomed offers. As Satoshi put his arm against Riku's lips, and for a split second Riku's pride got the better of him and he turned his head from the vampire's arm. Satoshi sat straighter with temporary alarm, he knew that this was normal, a person normally hesitates of losing their humanity, but he hadn't seen the pain in their face in person. "Come share this gift… I will teach you… teach you how to feed only when you need and never kill… I can show you perfect freedom." Riku's gaze met Satoshi's once again.

Riku tried to speak, but his voice could only be heard as a raspy whisper. "Will I lose my soul?"

This question made Satoshi blink, an unnecessary action for a vampire, but the human part of him couldn't help but feel his own words slapped in his face. He too had asked that of Sephiroth. Sephiroth had told him no and that their soul was to remain with him, but could Satoshi truly be sure that this life could keep the soul? Did he even have a soul anymore? These thoughts ran through his head, in hopes to find an answer for the young mortal that lay upon his knee.

"I'm not so sure…" He replied honestly. Riku's eyes seemed to dim somewhat before looking down at the now oozing blood coming from Satoshi's wrist. Riku tried to move his arms but he hadn't the strength to, so resorted to licking his lips and opened his mouth slightly wider.

This was Satoshi's go-ahead.

He wouldn't refuse this man.

He couldn't.

Satoshi brought his wrist to Riku's lips and finally, he felt his lips pressed against his skin, the feel of Riku's suckling, and every once in a while a feel of his rough tongue almost sent shivers down Satoshi's spine. He suppressed it long enough to pull his arm away from Riku and as Riku's mind slipped into blackness, the last thing he heard as a living human sent shivers down his own spine.

"It will hurt for a few minutes, but I will help make the process easier my angel." Then… Blackness……

**Okay people please REVIEW!!! My apologies for not posting quickly but if I ever get any reviews I will most likely be quicker! I Don't have internet so I can only post when I can but the more reviews the faster I'll write! :D**


End file.
